runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The North
:Bekijk de Wildernis pagina voor het andere noordelijke gebied. The North, in het Nederlands Het Noorden, is een gebied dat in het noorden van Gielinor ligt. Het is onbekend of dit gebied behoort bij een koninkrijk. The North werd genoemd door verschillende Mahjarrats zoals Akthanakos, Enakhra, Hazeel, Lamistard, Lucien, Jhallan en Zemouregal. Ook noemde Arrav en Sharathteerk The North in één van hun gesprekken. De originele naam van het gebied is onbekend, maar alle Mahjarrats noemen het simpel weg "The North". Weinig is bekend over het gebied en was vroeger voorheen een zwarte leegte (Onbekende). Pas sinds de 21 april 2009 werd het eerste gedeelte van het gebied bekend gemaakt. The North is een gebied waar veel over gesproken wordt door de Mahjarrats als een locatie waar ze heen gaan, op krachten komen, vechten en waar ze het genaamde The Ritual of Rejuvenation uitvoeren. Elke Mahjarrat verliest naar een aantal jaren zijn of haar krachten en laat die weer op via het "Het Ritueel" die zich alleen plaatst vindt in The North. Volgens de Mahjarrat Lamistard was hij bijna bij de steen van het ritueel, dus dat zal betekenen dat het ritueel plaatst wordt gehouden vlak bij Zemouregal's fort. De exacte locatie van het ritueel is nog onbekend maar zal in de toekomst verder worden besproken. Het gebied bestaat groten deels uit een lege sneeuw vlaktes met hoge bergen, bomen. The North wordt van de noord kant omring met water, en de twee enige manieren om in het gebied te komen is via Lamistard's Tunnels en een bootje vanaf het noorden van Trollweiss Hunter Area. Op 3 december 2009 werd Ghorrock aan het spel toegevoegd. Ghorrock is een verlaten fort dat ooit toebehoorde aan Zaros. Geschiedenis Weinig is bekend over The North. The North is al voor jaren een locatie waar Mahjarrats zich bevinden voor Het Ritueel. Tijdens dit ritueel verzamelde bijna elke Mahjarrat zich en Zemouregal wist in het geheim een fort te bouwen in het westen van het gebied. Doordat de Mahjarrats oorspronkelijk van de planeet Freneskae afkomstig zijn, is het hoogstwaarschijnlijk dat het ritueel steen verplaatst is naar het gebied, en dus niet oorspronkelijk uit Gielinor kwam. Vlak voor het zestiende ritueel, besloot de Mahjarrat Lamistard om een tunnel te graven naar het ritueel steen. Hij stuitte echter op het fort van Zemouregal, waar hij niets van af wist. Blijkbaar wisten de andere Mahjarrats ook niks over het fort af. Dit kwam waarschijnlijk doordat de Mahjarrats elkaar niet vertrouwden. In de Second Age bouwde de god van chaos genaamd Zaros een fort in het noord-westen van The North. Echter, nadat Zaros verslagen en verbannen werd door Zamorak, bleef zijn fort verlaten en uiteindelijk onderdompelt door sneeuw en ijs. Het fort was voor duizenden jaren verlaten en verschillende monsters hebben zich in het fort bevestigd. In de meest recente jaren van de Fifth Age, trekken de Mahjarrats richting The North om mee te doen aan het ritueel. De Mahjarrats die naar The North trekken zijn Lucien, Enakhra, Akthanakos, Hazeel, Zemouregal en Jhallan. Volgens deze Mahjarrats gaan ze naar het noorden om op krachten te komen of om met elkaar te strijden. echter is de enige Mahjarrat die gesignaleerd is in het gebied is Jhallan. Na Jhallan's ontsnapping uit het blok ijs, waar hij duizenden jaren zat ingevroren, weet hij het gebied te bereiken en vestigde zich in de Mahjarrat Ritual site cavern waar hij zich met een Mahjarrat spreuk in een blok ijs tovert. Het ritueel thumb|[[Jhallan, secondes voordat hij zich invriest.|left]] thumb|[[Jhallan, verbergt zich onder het ritueel.|150px]] The North is het gebied waar het veel besproken Ritual of Rejuvenation plaatst vindt. Weinig is bekend over dit ritueel, alleen dat de Mahjarrats hun energie en krachten uit het ritueel halen door middel van het opofferen van een levende Mahjarrat. De Mahjarrat verliezen naar een aantal jaren hun krachten en moeten daarom weer opgeladen worden. Jhallan vertelde dat één van de Mahjarrats tijdens het ritueel wordt opgeofferd. De krachten van die Mahjarrat zal in het leven van de andere Mahjarrats stromen en zullen zo hun krachten weer terug krijgen. Voor het ritueel zal een groot gevecht gehouden worden tussen de Mahjarrats en de verliezer zal opgeofferd worden. Jhallan is momenteel van plan om zich dit ritueel te verbergen door zich ondergronds in de Mahjarrat Ritual site grot, te exploiteren in een grot. Voordat hij in slaapstand gaat, zal hij vertellen dat hij zich direct boven het ritueel steen bevindt. De Mahjarrat Lamistard was ook een tunnel richting de steen aan het graven. Hij groef echter de verkeerde kant, maar volgens zijn noties, was hij er slechts dagen van verwijderd. Waar hij geloofde dat de steen ongeveer was, botste hij op tegen het fort van Zemouregal. Als Lamistard correct was in zijn berekeningen, en Jhallan ook dicht bij de steen in de buurt is, zal de locatie van de steen zich waarschijnlijk bevinden ten noorden van Zemouregal's fort. Dit is echter nooit bevestigd maar volgens Lamistard's berekeningen zal de steen zich daar moeten bevinden. De functie van de steen is onbekend, maar zal waarschijnlijk een magische steen die de krachten verspreidt van de opgeofferde Mahjarrat. Het is onbekend of deze steen zich al in het noorden bevond, maar de steen zal waarschijnlijk oorspronkelijk uit Freneskae komen. Doordat de Mahjarrats deze steen nodig hadden, hebben ze hem waarschijnlijk verplaatst. Locaties thumb|left|Een speler die richting "The North" kijkt. The North bevindt zich ten noorden van God Wars Dungeon en is op het moment alleen toegankelijk tijdens de Tale of the Muspah en de The Curse of Arrav quest. thumb|[[Zemouregal's fort vanaf de buitenkant.]] Op het moment is The North een groot ijs vlakte met een aantal bergen, bomen en twee locaties. Er bevinden zich twee verschillende nederzettingen: Zemouregal's fort, Lamistard's Tunnels en de Mahjarrat Ritual site cavern. Zemouregal's fort is een groot fort dat hij in geheim bouwde. Het bevindt zich in het westen van het gebied en is alleen bereikbaar door Lamistard's Tunnels. Lamistard's Tunnels is een diep en lang tunnel complex die de Mahjarrat Lamistard in het geheim bouwde om dichten bij het ritueel te komen. Deze tunnel beginnen op de top van Trollweiss Mountain en de ingang is te vinden in het oosten van de berg. In het noorden van The North, bevindt zich een een grot die bereikbaar is per boot vanuit het Trollweiss Hunter Area. Naar deze grot zal Jhallan je leiden en zal hij zich gaan voorbereiden op het veel besproken ritueel. Op 8 december 2009, tijdens de uitkomst van The Temple at Senntisten, werd Ghorrock aan het spel toegevoegd. Het was in de eerste instantie onbekend of dit gedeelte bij The North behoorde of bij de Wildernis. Echter bevestigde Azzanadra dat het gebied bij The North behoorde. Ghorrock is een oud verlaten fort van de ooit grote god van chaos genaamd Zaros. Sinds hij verslagen en verbannen werd door Zamorak staat het fort verlaten. Hoewel grotendeels van het gebied nu een lege ijsvlakte is, zal het gebied zich waarschijnlijk gaan uitbreiden. Voordat Zemouregal's fort werd toegevoegd, was ook deze locatie een lege ijsvlakte. Voor 21 april 2009, voor de uitkomst van Tale of the Muspah was The North een groot zwart gat, bekend als het Onbekende. NPC In The North zijn slechts twee NPC gesignaleerd. Echter hebben verschillende personen vermeldt dat ze naar het noorden trekken. *Arrav *Jhallan Monsters *Jellies (level 78) Quests *''Tale of the Muspah'' *''The Curse of Arrav'' Wordt vermeldt * Temple of Ikov (Lucien - wordt vermeldt) * Enakhra's Lament (Enakhra, Akthanakos - trekken naar The North om hun strijd verder te voeren) * Hazeel Cult (Hazeel) * Defender of Varrock (Zemouregal, Arrav en Sharathteerk - trekken naar het noorden naar hun nederlaag) * While Guthix Sleeps (Stone of Jas - wordt vermeldt) * Tale of the Muspah (Jhallan - verbergt zich onder het ritueel steen in The North) * The Curse Of Arrav (Zemouregal, Arrav en Lamistard - waren in The North) * The Temple At Senntisten (Azzanadra) Zie ook *Mahjarrats *Wildernis *The Ritual of Rejuvenation *Zemouregal's fort *Mahjarrat Ritual site cavern Weetjes *The North werd al vermeldt sinds 15 augustus 2002 voor het eerst vermeldt tijdens de Hazeel Cult quest door Hazeel, maar The North verscheen pas 7 jaar later op 21 april 2009. *Romily Weaklax beweert dat hij van "The North" komt. Waarschijnlijk bedoelt hij gewoon een gebied in het noorden. en:The North Categorie:Locaties Categorie:The North Categorie:Mahjarrat